


The Hills Have Dragon Balls

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball, The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Unless Vegeta can save his family in time, Bulma will be forced to mother a new generation of desert mutants.





	The Hills Have Dragon Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Don't waste your time writing a comment. I don't read comments anymore. If you liked the story, kudos are still appreciated.

The small, yellow Capsule Corporation aircraft lands in the middle of the seemingly barren desert. Its pilot, the short-haired genius, Bulma Briefs, checks her Dragon Radar.

"We're in luck!" she tells her young son, Trunks, in the backseat. "The last Dragon Ball is somewhere in these hills."

"Yey!" the boy cheers.

Bulma opens the canopy. Trunks excitedly grabs the Dragon Radar and flies outside to begin his search. His mother can only shake her head at his impetuousness. She worries for him, like all mothers do, but not as much. Her son can handle himself. Trunks is a skilled martial artist, and he descends from a powerful, alien, warrior race known as Saiyans.

Bulma climbs down from the aircraft. She pushes a button at its side and, in a cloud of smoke, the vehicle transforms into a small capsule that she places in her handbag. She takes out another capsule, presses a button at its top, and tosses it on the ground. Another cloud of smoke, and the capsule transforms into a large tent with her workstation inside.

Little does she know that she is being watched furtively from a distance. Gecko can't help but smile wickedly as he observes the buxom woman through his binoculars.

#

Inside the tent, Bulma sits behind a laptop to monitor her son's progress. She isn't a martial artist. She can't levitate like he can, and she would never be able to keep up with him, so she uses a small drone instead.

"Yer trespassin'," a voice startles her.

Bulma quickly bolts from her chair and spins around. She gasps at the sight of two men with sickly, pale green skin and grotesquely malformed faces. But she quickly catches herself to avoid offending them.

"I-I'm sorry," she stutters. "I didn't think this was anybody's property."

"This here land's been in our family fer generations," Gecko explains, as he and his brother, Komodo enter the tent. "But I guess we could let you stay…if you give us a good reason to."

He cups the woman's right breast and squeezes. Bulma gasps. She nearly slaps his hand away, but she can see in his face that that's exactly what he wants her to do. He wants an excuse to slap her around. So instead she just looks away and clenches her trembling fists.

"What, you're not even gonna put up a fight?" Gecko asks.

He taunts her further by grabbing her other breast and squeezing it, too. Bulma shuts her eyes tight and winces in disgust.

"Maybe she likes it," Komodo tells his brother.

He gets behind the woman and begins kneading her ass.

"I have money," Bulma nervously offers, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, we don't need yer money," Gecko tells her. "As you can see, my brother and I aren't exactly movie star handsome. Gettin' laid is a bit of a challenge."

He lifts her tight shirt up, uncovering fair skin and ample bosoms with pink nipples.

"Please don't," Bulma fearfully begs.

But the men ignore her, too busy ogling her bare breasts. From behind, Komodo reaches around her firm waist to unbutton her shorts.

#

"Got you!" Trunks exclaims excitedly, snatching the Dragon Ball from under some rocks.

A rattlesnake attempts to bite his hand, but Trunks is faster. He calmly catches the snake just below its head, then tosses it away.

"Mom!" he calls up to the drone. "I found it! Now, we can summon the Dragon God and make our three wishes!"

To his surprise, his mother does not reply.

"Mom?" he calls again.

With the exception of its humming propellers, the drone remains quiet. Trunks worriedly stuffs the Dragon Ball in his satchel and quickly flies back to his mother.

Nearing their camp, the boy is shocked by what he sees. He finds his sobbing mother, naked save for hiking boots and her tight shirt pulled above her breasts, being dragged outside the tent by two hideous freaks.

"Mom!" Trunks calls as he lands.

"Trunks, help me!" Bulma screams.

She tries to run to her son, but Gecko restrains her.

"Relax, kid," the skinny freak tells the boy. "We're just takin' yer hot mama home. Gonna make you some nice, little brothers and sisters."

Trunks glares at him and growls, "Let my mother go."

"You don't tell us what to do, you little shit!" Komodo snarls, leaping forward and throwing a punch!

To the big man's surprise, the boy manages to avoid his attack. He quickly throws several more punches, and the boy evades every one of them.

Trunks roars! Bright energy erupts around his small body. His eyeballs become green, and his hair bristles and turns gold as he becomes a Super Saiyan.

#

In a modified Capsule Corporation gym that increases the force of gravity, Vegeta, Bulma's husband and prince of the Saiyans, fiercely shadowboxes. He stops abruptly when he senses his son's battle power and realizes that Trunks is in a fight. A possibly tough fight, since the boy transformed into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta tries to sense the opponent's battle power. And what he senses surprises him.

"What manner of ki is this?" he asks himself. "It feels corrupted somehow."

#

"What the hell-?" Gecko whispers in awe.

His hostage smiles triumphantly.

Her son jumps and thrusts his tiny foot into Komodo's stomach! The big freak's eyes widen in shock, and he collapses to his knees.

"Y-You little shit," he groans.

Trunks turns his attention to the skinny freak. He glares at the man. Gecko shudders. Cold sweat rains down his face. His fingers tremble so much that he loses hold of his prisoner. The little boy takes a step forward. But before he could attack, he senses a frightening ki from behind him.

"What-?" he begins to say, when he is struck by an elbow to the back of the head!

His hair and eyes revert to their original color as he falls face first into the dirt. A woman, even scrawnier than Gecko, with sharp, exposed, bony plates along her spine, victoriously places a foot on the unconscious boy's head.

"Grazilla!" Gecko exclaims. "Thank goodness you showed up. That kid's a monster!"

"Hah! We're the only real monsters on these hills," Grazilla answers haughtily with a tinge of bitterness.

"Take your foot…off my son's head," Bulma hisses angrily, but the woman just laughs at her threats.

"You don't give orders around here, missy. The only thing you'll be doing is birthing me little nephews and nieces."

Bulma fearfully shivers at the thought. The siblings cruelly laugh at her. But the brothers instantly become silent when Grazilla is suddenly knocked off her feet by a ki blast!

Bulma looks up and finds her husband hovering above them. She quickly ducks inside the tent to retrieve her shorts and panties before he sees her. She is well aware of his temper. And if he figures out what these men had done to her, he might just destroy the entire desert.

Vegeta descends near Trunks. The Saiyan prince is visibly disgusted by his son's defeat.

"Get up," he commands coldly and taps the boy on the shoulder with the tip of his boot.

"F-Father?" Trunks responds weakly, his vision clearing.

"So you're his father," Grazilla says amusedly, dusting herself off as she gets back up. "Hope you're a better fighter than your son was."

"You cheated!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta admonishes his son. "If you trained harder, she never would have caught you off guard."

Trunks obediently stays his anger.

Vegeta faces Grazilla and says, "I am Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans!"

"Oh, are we makin' introductions?" the woman mockingly asks.

"I wouldn't want you to go to hell without knowing who sent you there."

Bright energy explodes around Vegeta. His dark eyeballs and hair become blue. And with incredible speed, he leaps forward! The Saiyan prince surprises Grazilla with a strong left straight to the face, followed by a right cross, and then a punch to the stomach that makes the freak buckle!

He locks his fingers together and is about to bring his fists down on his opponent's head when he notices her fingernails extend. Vegeta defends against the attack, and the claws slash him in the arm instead of the face.

He jumps back, putting some distance between them so that he could use another ki blast. But his vision suddenly blurs, and he starts to feel light headed.

"Feelin' a little sick there, sweet prince?" Grazilla taunts him. "I just gave you a nice dose of radiation poisoning. A long time ago, my brothers and I were simple martial artists living off this land when those Red Ribbon Army terrorists decided to do some illegal weapon tests nearby. The radiation from those tests corrupted our ki, turnin' us into the monstrosities you see today."

Vegeta clenches his fists. He tenses his muscles and roars at the sky! The blue energy around him intensifies. Greenish smoke rises from his body.

"You burned the poison from your system," Grazilla observes. "Impressive. But I sense that it's cost you much of your power."

"Still have more than enough to kill you, bitch," Vegeta growls.

"Do you now?"

The bony plates on Grazilla's back begin to hum and glow eerily. She inhales then breathes green fire towards her enemy! Though surprised, Vegeta manages to meet the attack with one of his own.

"Galick Gun!" he shouts.

A powerful stream of energy bursts from his hands. The resulting explosion from both attacks creates a miniature sandstorm that temporarily blinds the Saiyan prince. Grazilla takes advantage of this. She leaps through the wall of sand and closes her bony fingers tightly around her enemy's throat! Vegeta's eyes bulge as he begins to choke. He grabs her wrists but is unable to wrench the fingers off him. Grazilla smiles wickedly and tightens her hold.

Trunks worriedly looks on. He is tempted to interfere, but he knows that his father would never forgive him for such an insult. Vegeta notices his son struggling with the decision and, even as he desperately gasps for air, his eyes tell the boy to stand down. The Saiyan prince curls his body, plants both feet on Grazilla's face, and pushes with his legs.

"W-What are you doing?!" the woman asks, her words muffled by her enemy's boots.

She feels the strain on her shoulders, so she releases Vegeta's throat, but the Saiyan maintains his hold of her wrists and keeps pushing.

"Stop it!" she begs.

Grazilla screams as her arms are torn from her body! Vegeta backflips to his feet and tosses the lanky limbs away.

"I'll kill you, you shit!" the armless freak shrieks.

The bony plates on her back begin to hum and glow again.

"Not this time," Vegeta tells her.

He jumps and shoves a knee under Grazilla's chin! Her head tilted back and her mouth forced shut, the green flames blast a hole through her face and into the clouds. After the blaze fades, Grazilla's body wobbles drunkenly for a second before near silently falling to the ground. The threat eliminated, Vegeta reverts to his base form.

"Y-You killed her!" Gecko cries, his scrawny frame trembling. "You killed my sister!"

"I told the bitch that I would," Vegeta answers, then aims his palm at the two remaining freaks. "And you're next."

"Father, wait!" Trunks says, grabbing the Saiyan prince's arm. "I know just what to do with them."

#

Trunks arranges the Dragon Balls together on the sand then summons the Dragon God. The orbs glow, the sky darkens, and an enormous dragon appears. Gecko and Komodo stare in awe at the Dragon God that they are seeing for the first, and perhaps last, time. Bulma eagerly awaits what kind of torture her son has planned for the two perverts. The Dragon God asks Trunks for his three wishes.

"For my first wish," the boy begins, "I want you to bring Grazilla back to life!"

"WHAT?!" Bulma screams.

In an instant, Grazilla is restored to full health, her face and arms returned to her.

"What just happened?" the woman asks, unsteady and confused.

"Grazilla!" her brothers shout, happily rushing towards her.

Bulma glances at her husband. He doesn't seem worried at all, though his wife fearfully wonders if the Saiyan prince has enough strength left to use his Super Saiyan Blue form should Grazilla threaten them again.

"For my second wish," Trunks continues, "I want you to cure these three of their radiation sickness!"

"WHAT?!" Bulma screams again.

Miraculously, all the deformities of Gecko, Komodo, and Grazilla are removed, including the radiation corruption in their ki, making them completely normal. Vegeta tries not to stare, as Grazilla has become a beautiful, young woman. She notices, in spite of his efforts. And she lowers her eyes and smiles at him shyly, while brushing a lock of hair over her ear with a finger.

"For my third wish," Trunks says.

"Trunks, wait," Bulma interrupts him.

But Trunks fails to notice her and makes his final wish, "Make this land so fertile that it can support the growth of plants and crops in spite of the heat and lack of water!"

"Your wish is granted," the Dragon God announces. "Farewell."

In a flash of light, the dragon vanishes, and the Dragon Balls are once again scattered at different parts of the world. Gecko, now a handsome, young man, falls on his knees before Trunks, tears of joy and shame streaming down his face.

"I don't know how to thank you," he tells the boy. "Anythin' we grow here, yer welcome to it."

Grazilla playfully punches Vegeta in the shoulder and says, "Lemme know if you ever need a sparring partner."

"Hmph! You'll have to get a lot stronger than that," the Saiyan replies haughtily.

"Oh, don't you worry. I will."

Bulma quietly stands, still in complete shock at the kindness her own son had shown the very men that humiliated her.

"His goody-two-shoes best friend, Goten, is too good an influence on him," she grumbles to herself.

"Mom?" Trunks innocently asks her. "Is everything okay? Did I do good?"

Bulma forces a smile. She lovingly pats her son's head and speaks through clenched teeth, "You did just fine."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
